User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Characters in Minecraft Story Mode Episode 1: Minecraft Crossover Mode
Before i really make the first episode of my fanmade sequel to Minecraft Story Mode i decided to show all characters that will appear in the first episode. It will have alot of popular characters from other games, shows and movies and many of them have cameo roles in a village full of villagers and Steve's Gang. There will also be a special guest who made Minecraft animations :D Anyway, here is the list: Jesse's Gang: Jesse Petra Lukas Axel Olivia Ivor Steve's Gang: Steve Alex Professor Liber (Fanmade name for a character and he is a librarian from the original Minecraft) Jeb Snowy (Fanmade name for a character and is a snow golem and is a female) Reuben (Steve's pet pig who only really have the same name of Jesse's pig... Or is it the real Reuben!? O_O Notch Previous seen characters: DanTDM (Nope, not determinant! He either died or survived but if he died he respawned in the village. Same with LDShadowLady) LDShadowLady (Nope, not determinant! She either died or survived but if she died she respawned in the village. Same with DanTDM) Stampy Cat Stacy Plays CaptainSparklez (Guys, if he really died then how could he be in the review in the ending of episode 6?) Gabriel the Warrior Ellegaard the Redstone Engineer (Just like Dan or Lizzie, if she died she will be respawned in the village. But Dan, Lizzie, Ellegaard and Magnus will all be seen in the episode no matter what) Magnus the Rogue (Just like Dan or Lizzie, if he died he will be respawned in the village. But Dan, Lizzie, Ellegaard and Magnus will all be seen in the episode no matter what) Soren the Architect Farm animals from Minecraft Dog Cat Villagers Monsters And the special guests: Slamacow Bart the Enderman Dave the Zombie Cameos and popular characters: SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star from "SpongeBob SquarePants" (Five cameos talking and one where they just seen talking to each other) Scooby Doo, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma from "Scooby Doo" (Cameo and Scooby talking once) Homer Simpson, Marge Simpson, Bart Simpson, Lisa Simpson and Maggie Simpson from "The Simpsons" (Cameos when Jesse talks with Homer and Bart is mistaken for somebody have said the name "Bart") Mario and Luigi from "Super Mario" (Cameos and Jesse mentions he play their games) Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower and Knuckles the Echidna from "Sonic the Hedgehog" (Talking cameos with Jesse. Very cool he mentions that Sonic is) Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher and Perry the Platypus from "Phineas and Ferb" (Cameos talking with Jesse then Perry appears and Phineas says: Oh, there you are Perry! and Perry makes that chatter sound) Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy from "Disney Cartoons" (Cameo with Mickey talking with Jesse and Goofy laughs) RED Soldier, RED Heavy and RED Scout from "Team Fortress 2" (Cameo with Soldier talking to Heavy and Scout about how to win "cool") The Ed Boys from "Ed, Edd n Eddy" (Cameo seen a few times) Luke Skywalker and Darth Vader from "Star Wars" (Cameo seen fightning each other and Jesse says Star Wars is one of his favorite movies of all time) Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse from "Tom and Jerry" (Cameo seen Tom chasing Jerry) Garfield the Cat from "Garfield" (Cameo seen sleeping) Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander and Bulbasaur from "Pokémon" (Cameo seen where Ash tries to teach the Pokémons, but he fails) Wallace and Gromit from "Wallace and Gromit" (Cameo seen in the village) Kirby, King Dedede and Escargoon from "Kirby" (Cameo seen talking to each other) Link and Princess Zelda from "The Legend of Zelda" (Cameo seen arguing about their date) Simba, Timon and Pumbaa from "The Lion King" (Cameo seen with Zebras) Philip J. Fry, Turanga Leela, Bender Bending Rodriguez, Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth, Dr. John A. Zoidberg, Amy Wong and Hermes Conrad from "Futurama" (Cameo and Bender is talking to the cast of Frozen that their movie is overrated really much) Anna, Elsa the Snow Queen, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf the Snowman from "Frozen" (Cameo seen looking at Bender insulting them) Dipper Pines and Mabel Pines from "Gravity Falls" (Cameo seen talking in the village) :( Too bad it ended tho. (If you saw the final, trust me it was great) James P "Sulley" Sullivan and Mike Wazowski from "Monsters Inc." (Cameo seen opening a door and scaring a really scared villager) Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear from "Toy Story" (Cameo seen if you look very close) Winnie the Pooh and Tigger from "Winnie the Pooh" (Cameo seen Pooh eating honey and Tigger is disgusted) Shrek the Ogre from "Shrek" (Cameo seen scaring Sulley and Mike after scaring a villager) Gumball Watterson and Darwin Watterson from "The Amazing World of Gumball" (Cameo seen talking with Jesse about the whole village) Minions from "Despicable Me" (Not seen but mentioned by Bender by saying that they are at least the real annoying little idiots seen talking to the cast from Frozen) Ok, Bender insults both the Frozen gang and the Minions because many people don't like their movies. I like them even at a point and i don't hate those movies but just so everbody know: This was just for fun so nobody will get mad at me for adding Frozen and Minions so i just thought people would be happy if i did this. Slenderman from "Slenderman" (Not seen but mentioned by Shrek after scaring Sulley and Mike saying: Hehehe, wow! I bet Slenderman can't do that!) That's all folks! And no MasterOfMelons, Steve and Alex are NOT the antagonists in this crossover. But Jesse will find Steve annoying but they will still be friends. Also please do not put any hate on the games, shows or movies i mentioned. So yeah it is just opinions i know but still anybody say anything bad about my choices makes me feel like i did a bad job and should delete this. But you guys can at least say too many nice things i would like it and if you like "something" very much that i added here then you can say what you like. Also it's just cameos so whatever you guys don't like here you don't need to read their parts if you don't want to. :) Anyway, i will work to do this episode someday like i promise. So yeah now that was everything. Bye, See you all next time! Category:Blog posts